


Thank Meat Buns

by OutlawLord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Shimizu Kiyoko Is a Good Bro, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawLord/pseuds/OutlawLord
Summary: Asahi can't help but pine after the libero, even if said libero is hopelessly in love with Kiyoko. It hurts, until it doesn't.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Shimizu Kiyoko, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Thank Meat Buns

Asahi walks into the gym to find that he’s the last one there. “Hey, Asahi!” Daichi yells, and the ace raises his hand in greeting.

“Why’re you late?” asks Suga, apparating next to him and stabbing him in the side with his super setter hands. “Did you get arrested for trespassing onto school property again? Or did you accidentally get involved in a gang fight again? Or did you scare a group of girls with your face while walking to practice and have to convince them not to call the police? Again?” Each question was punctuated by another jab to the ribs.

Daichi comes and pulls Suga away, announcing to the gym, “Alright, let’s get started on stretches.” All the boys round up, and Asahi’s eyes instinctively search for a certain head of black, gravity-defying hair.

Noya stands with Tanaka in the place where it’s easiest to see the entrance to the gym. They’re in the middle of arm stretches when Kiyoko walks in, Yachi trailing after her with stars in her eyes.

“Kiyoko-senpai!” the wild duo screams as they attempt to launch themselves at the manager. Poor Yachi screams, terrified for her life. Daichi catches them both by the back of their shirts, having strategically placed himself between the two idiots and the door that Kiyoko would inevitably enter through. The entire club gets a laugh out of the spectacle, and practice continues as always. Asahi watches quietly as Noya screams his love for Kiyoko and sighs to himself. Asahi imagines for a moment, having that same courage, imagines screaming his love for Noya at the top of his lungs, getting rejected, continuing to love so openly. He can't even be mad about it. _How courageous,_ Asahi thinks, _how strong Noya is. How amazing._

Asahi gets a small break time, during which Kiyoko approaches him with a water bottle and settles down next to him on the ground. Asahi stares at Noya, sees the smaller boy’s eyes flick quickly between him and Kiyoko before refocusing on the game. Was that jealousy he saw, or just plain curiosity? What could he possibly have been jealous of? Kiyoko’s willingness to be in his presence? He turns to look at Kiyoko, who’s staring at him questioningly. She’s got really pretty eyes, and the beauty mark would be really sexy for people who actually are into girls, Asahi thinks to himself. Her hair also looks really nice and healthy. And her lips look incredibly soft, so unlike his own, which are perpetually cracked no matter how much lip balm he applies.

He suddenly realizes that he’s been staring at Kiyoko for far too long than is appropriate, even between two friends. Maybe especially between two friends. He stares ahead again, at the court, just in time to watch as Noya expertly receives a particularly killer jump serve from Kageyama. Tanaka yells encouragement from where he’s standing on the other side of the net.

“They love you a lot,” Asahi says in what he hopes is a very relaxed tone. “Are you ever going to accept their feelings?”

“They don’t love me,” Kiyoko laughs softly. “They’re obsessed with me. And obsessions fade with time.” She then gives Asahi that calculating look that makes him feel like his mind is being read. “You love him, though, don’t you?”

Asahi’s heart stops.

“Is it that obvious?” he whispers, keeping his eyes trained on Noya, as if the libero could hear their quiet conversation over the back-and-forth screaming of Kageyama and Hinata.

Kiyoko looks out into the court, staring at Asahi’s line of sight, always invariably leading to Noya. “Yeah,” she responds, “but our club members aren’t known for their deductive skills.” Tanaka spikes a ball into Daichi’s face, and someone yells gleefully, “Nice kill, Tanaka!”

“Or their tact,” Asahi softly agrees, watching passively as his teammates all laugh, Daichi desperately trying to reassure a terrified Tanaka that he’s fine. Suga ducks under the net to Tanaka’s side and slaps him upside the head, laughing jovially, snapping Tanaka out of his funk and getting the game going again.

Asahi and Kiyoko relax against the wall of the gym, Asahi tenderly sipping his water, Kiyoko watching the game and taking occasional notes.

Asahi is soon called back into practice, and he gets several good spikes in with Kageyama’s terrifyingly accurate sets. He remembers Tsukishima saying something about the first-year’s sets being unsettling to the point of nausea, and while he’s sure the blond only said it to frustrate Kageyama, he feels that there’s a certain truth behind the statement. It feels as if the ball teleports under his hand, exactly where he needs it, when he needs it.

Noya catches him after practice, stopping him right before the entrance gate of the school. “Can we talk, Asahi-san?” he says. “I’ll buy you meat buns!”

As if he needs to bribe Asahi to walk with him.

They walk in almost complete silence, and it’s when they’re about one-third of the way home that Asahi thinks to ask, “Hey, where’s Tanaka?” Noya shrugs, and says something about him having to hurry home to help his sister with some chore, and taking too long when walking with friends. Asahi nods in understanding. He can feel his legs slowing down to match Noya’s casual pace, wanting to keep walking with Noya forever.

“What did you want to talk about?” Asahi asks shyly after Noya purchases their meat buns. Noya hadn’t really talked after explaining why Tanaka wasn’t joining them. He’s never been around a quiet Noya before. It’s kind of terrifying.

Noya hands him the meat bun, and it’s extremely warm, like it was freshly made. “Well,” he says, taking a large bite of his own. “I just wanted to ask you if you’re dating Kiyoko-senpai.”

Asahi freezes mid-bite. “Oh?” is all that comes out of his mouth when he gets his voice back. Noya nods, determined to see this, whatever this is, through. “Oh, okay. Um, we aren’t dating. I don’t think Kiyoko is dating anyone, actually.” Asahi chuckles, but it sounds mirthless even to his own ears. The look of concentration intensifies in Noya’s eyes, and Asahi suddenly can’t look away. It feels like Kiyoko’s calculating stare all over again, like he’s being laid bare and he’s helpless to stop it.

“What about you?” Noya finally asks.

Asahi blinks. “What?”

Noya stares harder. “What. About. You?”

“I- No?” Noya raises an eyebrow. “N-no, I’m not, dating, anyone.”

Noya nods. “So no one’ll get jealous and cut my head off for doing this.”

“Do wh-” is all that comes out of Asahi’s mouth before Noya’s lips are on his.

Asahi is stunned, and when he finally gets his wits back, Noya is already five feet away, screaming, “I’M SO SORRY I WAS OUT OF LINE I SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT YOUR LIPS JUST LOOK REALLY PRETTY AND YOU WERE NIBBLING ON THAT MEAT BUN LIKE A RABBIT AND IT LOOKED REALLY CUTE AND I SAW YOU WITH KIYOKO-SENPAI EARLIER IN PRACTICE AND YOU WERE STARING AT HER REALLY INTENSELY SO I JUST THOUGHT- BUT YOU WEREN’T SO I THOUGHT I HAD A CHANCE BECAUSE YOLO, RIGHT? SO I WENT FOR IT BUT OH MY GOD I CROSSED A BOUNDARY DIDN’T I I’M SO STUPID I’M REALLY REALLY SOR-”

“Do it again,” Asahi chokes out, interrupting Noya’s rant. The smaller boy is flushed in the cheeks from having said so much with only two breaths, and panting heavily.

“What?” he exhales.

Asahi closes the distance between them in two strides, and repeats, in a breathy voice, “Do it again.” And so Noya does, except this time Asahi doesn’t completely short-circuit - not to say the kiss doesn’t affect him at all; Asahi only has enough brainpower to kiss back. The rest of his brain is busy screaming at the fact that Noya is kissing him. Noya is _kissing_ him. _Noya_ is kissing _him_. _Noya is kissing him._

They part for a moment to breathe. Noya chuckles quietly, “Wow, I’ve wanted to do that for some time now.”

“Really?” Asahi asks. “You seemed pretty besotted with Kiyoko.”

“‘Besotted,’” Noya chuckles. “Honestly, it’s more of a habit now than anything. I used to really mean it, but it became apparent real quick that nothing would ever actually happen. It’s just kind of fun. And besides, it kind of terrifies all the guys from other teams, persuades them not to pursue Kiyoko, you know? It’s a… science thing… mutually beneficial relationship! God I’m so smart.”

Asahi smiles. “Yeah,” he sighs dreamily, “you’re so smart.” Noya beams proudly, then his eyes widen in sudden realization. Asahi notices, and his eyes widen too. “What? What’s going on?”

“This means we’re dating, right? Like, I can run around and point at you and say ‘That’s my boyfriend’ and you won’t say no, you’d just kinda blush and smile in that cute way you do or you’d even say that I’m your boyfriend right? We’re really dating?”

“Uh,” Asahi mumbles. “Y-yes? We can be, i-if you want. And you can, um, tell people that I’m your… b-boyfriend. And I can, uh, confirm. That you are. My boyfriend.” Noya smiles and nods energetically.

Asahi feels something oozing on his hand, and realizes that he’d forgotten his meat bun, and it has been squeezed to death. “Oh no,” Asahi mutters under his breath. He desperately tries to salvage the food, licking at the meat filling spilling through his fingers. Noya watches with rapt attention, and Asahi feels his face starting to burn.

The older boy stops what he’s doing, but Noya breathes huskily, “No, please continue.” With a face as red as a tomato, he goes back to licking at his hand, feeling significantly more awkward. The way Noya is watching him, though, is somehow reassuring. His eyes keep flicking from Asahi’s eyes as the ace watches him, down to where Asahi’s tongue twists around his hand, trying to clean it, and back up again.

“God,” Noya whispers, “That-, you’re so sexy, Asahi.” Said boy can only flush more. Noya checks the time and shouts, “OH CRAP! I have to go home right now or my mom’s gonna kill me! Goodnight, Asahi!”

“Goodnight!” Asahi calls after Noya, the pair waving wildly at each other. He looks at the remnants of his meat bun, smiles as he remembers how Noya watched him so intently, and throws the scraps of food away. He cleans his hand with the napkin that came with the meat bun.

That night, as Asahi prepares for bed, he gets a text from Noya. His boyfriend. Asahi smiles fondly to himself, and checks his phone.

“nite nite boyfriend <3” it reads, and Asahi giggles as he slides under the covers.

“Goodnight, boyfriend <3” he replies. Asahi can’t help but feel like he’s won Nationals.

 _Boyfriend,_ he thinks, and smiles as he falls asleep.


End file.
